Résister, c'est courir
by JYudith
Summary: Neville est un Gryffondor, c'est pour ça qu'il coure et évite les sorts pour s'échapper.   Neville ne fuit pas le combat. Il prépare la guerre.   Neville est un résistant.


_Evidemment, vous vous doutez rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que jouer avec les créations de la grande J..  
>Merci à Akasora pour m'avoir bêta reader <em>

Des ombres se dessinent sur les murs de pierre.

Neville attend. Au moindre bruit, ils le trouveront.

Il écoute.

Le vent souffle.

Un grincement lui parvient. L'escalier du niveau inférieur a changé de position.

Un glougloutement d'eau. Les canalisations d'eau, Mimie Geignarde doit faire une nouvelle crise de pleurs.

C'est un autre son que craint Neville. Celui d'une respiration, d'un pas qui s'approche.

Rien.

Il n'y a personne à part lui.

Précautionneusement, le jeune homme sort du passage secret, remerciant mentalement les jumeaux Weasley.

Il traverse les couloirs en silence. Il leur a échappé de peu, il se doit d'être plus prudent à l'avenir. Les autres comptent sur lui. Malgré la précarité du moment -une patrouille peut surgir à tout moment et le surprendre- Neville sourit à cette pensée. Il lui paraît encore étrange que les autres s'en soient remis à lui. Neville le peureux de Gryffondor, celui qui fait exploser son chaudron tellement il a peur du professeur Rogue, qui peine à être à la hauteur de ses parents, qui est maladroit et gauche. Neville qui tremble en serrant les poings face à ses amis en fin de première année.

Lui qui dirige à présent la résistance de Poudlard.

Neville fut le premier à se dresser contre les Carrow pour défendre l'honneur de Harry, la mémoire de Dumbledore et les nés moldus. Aucune détenue passée à recevoir des sorts de Découpe n'ont pu le faire changer d'avis. Bien au contraire, Neville n'en n'est que plus déterminé.

Il n'est peut-être pas le Survivant, mais il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour l'aider. Jusqu'à se réfugier au sein même de Poudlard, dans la Salle sur Demande.

Beaucoup l'ont suivis.

Michael Corner, Seamus, Lavande, les jumelle Patil, Ernie Macmillan, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein et tant d'autres l'ont rejoint au fil du temps pour se cacher dans la salle.

D'une certaine façon, tous l'ont choisi comme leader en l'absence de Harry. Neville le maladroit est devenu Neville le résistant, chef de file de l'Armée de Dumbledore aux côtés de Ginny et Luna.

Un grincement le sort de ses pensées.

Neville s'immobilise aussitôt. Il ne restait que deux couloirs avant la porte. S'il se mettait à courir maintenant, il risquait d'alerter les patrouilles. Ce couloir ci ne dispose d'aucune cachette, placard ou tapisserie où il peut se dissimuler.

Serrant sa baguette, Neville attend. Un mouvement, un sort, un bruit.

Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une souris. Ou Peeves. Ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Merlin sait que Neville n'aime pas cette incertitude.

Le grincement ne se répète pas. Neville préfère attendre encore un peu avant de continuer sa route.

Par la fenêtre, il voit les prémices de l'aube.

C'est une autre aube que Neville attend, celle de la fin de la guerre.

Bientôt, Voldemort sera vaincu, Neville le sent.

Un sentiment gonfle dans son ventre, lui tord les tripes chaque jour davantage. Quelque chose en lui dit que la bataille approche. Neville a confiance en Harry, l'un des rares à ne pas s'être moqué de lui. Il sait que le Survivant n'a pas fui et qu'il viendra affronter Voldemort. Et Neville a bien l'intention de l'aider à réussir.

Il n'est pas idiot, il aurait besoin de plus qu'une baguette et d'un peu de courage pour empêcher les exactions des Mangemorts, mais Neville peut leur compliquer la tâche comme un Niffleur dans une bijouterie.

Un second grincement empêche Neville de sourire face à l'image. Cette fois, le son est plus proche, derrière lui.

Neville en est désormais sûr, quelqu'un s'approche de sa position et ce quelqu'un cherche à être très discret.

Un bref instant de réflexion lui permet une analyse de la situation. Il peut rester là où il est, en espérant qu'aucune patrouille ne pense à vérifier ce couloir. Très peu probable ceci dit.

Sinon, il peut courir jusqu'au couloir suivant et les quelques mètres qui le séparent encore de la Salle sur Demande -QG de la résistance Poudlarienne-, en risquant d'alerter les hypothétiques patrouilles environnantes ou de se retrouver nez à nez avec l'une d'elle au détour du couloir.

L'ancien Neville aurait été tétanisé de peur dans cette situation. Il serait resté sur place, en tremblant de tous ses membres avant de défaillir à sa rencontre avec ses adversaires.

Mais, aujourd'hui, il n'est pas question de mot de passe oublié, de devoirs de potion ou de Serpentards intimidants, et il n'est plus un timide première année.

Aujourd'hui, il est question de résistance et de Mangemorts, alors Neville fait quelque chose de très Gryffondor : il se retourne pour faire face à son adversaire et lui jeter un sort.

« LONDU... »

Alecto Carrow ne peut finir de crier, l'armure à ses côtés explose.

Sans reprendre son souffle, Neville se met à courir. Il entend les hurlements de rage dans son dos.

L'embranchement se trouve devant lui, une dizaine de mètres tout au plus. Dans moins de trois minutes, il peut se trouver devant la tapisserie de Barnabas et des trolls. Une mission accomplie, avec la colère d'une Carrow en prime, quelle chance !

A peine arrivé à l'embranchement en question, Neville sent son cœur rater un battement. Une patrouille se trouve juste devant la tapisserie. Et quelle patrouille ! Malefoy et Parkinson en personne ! Qu'est ce qu'il disait au sujet de sa chance, déjà ?

Peut-être peut-il les semer dans les étages inférieurs et revenir par un chemin détourné ? Un sort le rate de justesse.

Sans attendre le sortilège suivant, Neville prend le couloir de gauche. Va pour la course poursuite !

Quelques zigzagues lui permettent d'éviter les sorts qui pleuvent. Vus leurs couleurs et les cris, ce ne doit pas être particulièrement agréable de les recevoir.

Le Gryffondor tourne encore une fois à gauche, parcourt une dizaine de mères avant de dévaler un escalier. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il veut faire.

Il n'a le temps de poser le pied sur la première marche qu'une main le saisit et le projette derrière une tenture.

Neville se fige dans l'alcôve dissimulée. Il entend une voix crier à ses poursuivants :

«Par l'escalier ! Il est passé par l'escalier !

-Il n'ira pas loin ! Amycus patrouille dans cette zone ! Nous allons le trouver! »

L'excitation contenue dans la voix de la Mangemorte provoque un frisson dans le dos de Neville.

Il perçoit leurs cavalcades dans l'escalier et l'éclat de leurs cris.

Toujours caché dans l'alcôve, Neville réalise ce qui aurait pu se passer. S'il avait descendu cet escalier comme il en avait l'intention, les Carrow l'auraient attrapé. Sachant qu'il était un Gryffondor, ami avec Harry Potter et résistant notoire, sa capture ne se serait pas faite sans heurts et les corrections auraient fait passer les punitions d'Ombrage pour une partie de plaisir.

Sans oublier le papier. La raison de son expédition se trouve dans une poche secrète de son pull. Au niveau du cœur.

La personne qui l'a poussé dans cette alcôve vient de lui sauver la mise et celle de dizaines d'autres. Seules les patrouilles et les professeurs sont dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci. La voix ne lui a pas paru familière, donc ce n'était pas un professeur. Un élève ? La question paraît incongrue, il n'y a pratiquement que les enfants de Mangemorts qui patrouillent. Serpentards et courtisans de l'idéologie Sang-Pur pour la plupart. Neville les voit mal venir à son secours.

Le silence règne à nouveau dans le couloir.

Neville se hâte de sortir de la cachette. Rien ne garantit qu'aucune patrouille ne passe et il préfère éviter une deuxième course poursuite. Il n'y aurait pas de sauveur providentiel cette fois.

Quelque chose le retient de se rendre de suite à la Salle sur Demande. Une impression d'être observé.

Un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours rassure Neville sur la présence d'individus dans le couloir. Pourtant l'impression reste.

Avec prudence, il s'approche de l'escalier qui a failli provoquer sa perte. Il le voit.

Au bas des marches, semblant attendre, se trouve une personne que Neville n'aurait jamais crue capable de lui sauver la mise. Et pourtant, quand leurs regards se croisent, Neville sent que ce n'était pas un hasard. Le Serpentard a agi en toute connaissance de cause.

Sans baisser les yeux, Neville hoche légèrement de la tête, en un remerciement silencieux.

Il observe le Serpentard lui rendre le salut avant de se détourner et de disparaître dans un couloir.

Un instant plus tard, Neville tourne les talons et rejoint la planque de l'Armée de Dumbledore où il est accueilli en héros.

Lorsqu'on lui demande ce qui l'a retardé, il répond qu'il a eu besoin de se dégourdir les jambes pour éviter quelques sortilèges désagréables de Carrow.

Neville dévoile le parchemin qui lui a valu son aventure nocturne aux autres membres de la Résistance. Colin Crivey serre les mâchoires tandis que Hannah Abbot hoche la tête avec gravité.

C'est la liste des élèves que les Mangemorts utilisent pour faire pression sur leur famille, et qui donc risque d'être enlevés à leur départ pour les vacances.

Il se pourrait bien que ces élèves disparaissent pendant la semaine, au grand dam des Carrow. Par pure hasard, bien sûr.

Plus tard, quand la Salle sur Demande retrouve sa tranquillité, Neville repense à ce Serpentard qui l'avait poussé hors de l'escalier. Savait-il ce que détenait Neville à ce moment là ? Probablement que non. Ou peut-être que oui. En réalité, Neville n'en sait rien. Et il a bien l'impression que tous se trompent sur ce Serpentard catalogué comme Mangemort. Après tout, Théodore Nott n'est pas connu autrement que par son côté solitaire et il semblerait bien qu'il ait aussi ses secrets.

_Il y a une idée qui me traîne dans la tête depuis un petit moment et je vais essayer de la mettre en oeuvre. Il s'agirait d'une série intitulée "Vie en trois actes". Cet O.S. serait le deuxième acte de Neville, j'ai quelques idées pour Théodore (voui, je l'aime bien). Bref, il faut que je mette ça au clair et j'aviserais.  
>Je vous remercie de votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos pensées sur cette fanfic, c'est toujours un plaisir ! <em>


End file.
